A recessed light fixture is mountable onto a ceiling in a ceiling opening (e.g., a cut out), and can include a movably adjustable light source, such as incandescent or fluorescent lights or LEDs, which generate a significant amount of heat during operation. To maintain proper operating temperature and prevent overheating, the light fixture can incorporate a thermal management system, such as a heat sink system. For an LED fixture, the LED is mounted to a heat dissipating device, often an aluminum piece that functions as a heat sink. This mounting typically employs screws or a connector to hold the LED in position. In some other types of recessed light fixtures, the heat sink is firmly mounted to other components to transfer heat via conduction to the rest of the light fixture and finally to the surrounding environment. The use of a direct firm connection between the primary LED heat sink and the rest of the thermal management system is not ideal in applications for a movable light. Generally speaking, every part of the fixture can be considered part of the thermal management system in a recessed light fixture.